Life of Light
by Night of your Nightmares
Summary: A human girl is walking to her house with a friend, a new kitten in her arms, when they suddenly fall into a hole in the middle of the sidewalk, being the idiots they were. Next they wake up they are cats and helping the reincarnations of their favorite cats in three new clans to defeat a new foe.
1. Prologue

Another one of my attempts at a cat story.

Please don't be mad that I am updating this before my other stories.

This does not take place with the Original Clans so please bare with me here.

BEGIN!

* * *

**Prologue**

A blonde haired girl with gray highlights on the tips of her hair skipped along a sidewalk with a small gray cat in her arms. The girl's friend who is about three inches taller than the "5'4" blonde with brown hair and black highlights walks right next to her, and continues to talk on and on about a new series by Erin Hunter.

"I really think we should check it out once it comes out, it sounds really cool. The 'Survivors' or whatever, what do you think, Sarah?" The brown haired girl asked, scratching the head of the cat, "I guess, though I still need to get more books from the warriors series to complete my collection" Sarah sighed, and looked at the sky, both totally oblivious to the hole that is suddenly under their feet and pulling the three to their doom.

**Allegiences**

Snow Clan 

Leader: Snowstar - White tom with long legs and green eyes

Deputy: Leafwing - Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice - Birchpaw_

Medicine Cat: Brownclaw - Brown tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Rosethorn - Redish she-cat with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Runningheart - Long legged orange tom with gold eyes

_Apprentice - Ivypaw_

Sandflight - Orange she-cat with darker tabby stripes and light blue eyes

Moorclaw - Brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice - Whitepaw_

Longfall - Black tom with long tail and gold eyes

Stormflight - Bluish black she-cat with brown eyes, left eye blind

Treefrost - Light brown tom with gray flecks and gold eyes

Apprentices:

Rosethorn - (Check Medicine Cat Apprentice)

Ivypaw - Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Whitepaw - White she-cat with green eyes

Birchpaw- Brown tom with gold eyes

Queens:

Spottedfall - Oddly spotted gray she-cat with brown eyes

_Kit(s): Cloudkit - Gray she-kit with green eyes, Bramblekit - Brown tom-kit with green eyes_

_Mate - Moorclaw_

Onestorm - Orange she-cat with one white sock and gold eyes

_Mate - Snowstar_

Elders:

_NONE_

Dark Clan

Leader: Demonstar - Dark redish she-cat with black socks and amber eyes

Deputy: Rockclaw - Gray tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Iceheart - Bluish white she-cat with gold eyes

Warriors:

Branchroot- Dark Brown tom with light brown socks and green eyes

_Apprentice - Littlepaw_

Ashcloud - Orange tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice - Jaypaw_

Bramblecrow - Brown tom with black tabby stripes and dark brown eyes

_Apprentice - Lionpaw_

Sootbranch - Gray she-cat with brown socks and dark green eyes

Leafclaw - Light brown she-cat with pale yellow markings across her legs and back with green eyes

Treeclaw - Brown tom with blue eyes

Firestream - Red tabby tom with light green eyes

Skyfall - Blueish white she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentences:

Jaypaw - Light gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Littlepaw - Small white she-cat with gold eyes

Lionpaw - Orange tabby tom with gold eyes

Queens:

Goldenpool - Orange she-cat with gold eyes

_Mate - Branchroot_

Demonstar - (Check Leader)

_Kit(s): Berrykit - Redish black she-kit with brown eyes, Hollykit - Black she-kit with amber eyes, Dovekit - Dark brown she-kit with white tabby strips and brown eyes_

_Mate - Bramblecrow_

Rain Clan

Leader: Rainstar - Black tom with bluish tail and ear tips with brown eyes

Deputy: Tannose - Tan tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Dirtfur - Light brown she-cat with messy fur and gold eyes

Warriors:

Burflake - Dark gray tom with brown eyes

Mouseleaf - Small brown she-cat with light green eyes

Dawncloud - Spotted orange she-cat with black spots and dark blue eyes

Suntree - Orange she-cat with long legs and brown eyes

Apprentices:

Redpaw - Redish black she-cat with amber eyes

Quietpaw - Dark gray she-cat with gold eyes

Queens:

NONE

Elders:

Loudpine - Messy furred brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

Prologue complete!

Sorry for the repeat of some first names in the clans, it was hard just to think of the few names I have... X_X

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my new story!**

**I own nothing but the clans, names, and my OC's.**

**Warrior cat's belongs to Erin Hunter, as do Jayfeather and Lionblaze who are Lionpaw and Jaypaw in this.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**BEGIN~! HAHAHA~**

* * *

Chapter 1

The previous two-leg named Sarah woke up groggily with bright sunlight shining in her eyes, as she blinked and her mind slowly anticipated the situation.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas annymore" Sarah said, meowed, and then looked around for her friend, catching her own reflection in a puddle and staring, "What the heck? Why is there a cat in my reflection?" she questioned aloud.

"Because you are a cat, or did you not know what you were?" A redish cat said and Sarah quickly whipped her head around to stare at the cat, "Oh My Gosh... I'm officially going mad as a hatter" she gasped and stared down at her feet.

Sarah blinked in confusion and questioned herself inwardly as to where her feet had gone.

"What is a hatter?" Questioned the red cat and Sarah stopped staring at her new paws and at her, "Someone who makes hats, what's your name?" she asked and the red cat licked a paw, My name is Demonstar, leader of Dark Clan."

Sarah nodded slowly and heard movement to her right so she turned her fluffy head and stared at a brown and black tabby she-cat, as well as a gray kitten. The brown cat opened her eyes which turned out to be Golden brown-like Liney's-and looked around wildly before she spotted the two of them and walked over, sitting next to Sarah.

"Hello" Demonstar meowed and looked at the two before asking what their names were.

"Oh, are names, their... Light and Fallen" Sarah said quickly glancing at the cat next to her whom she guessed was Linsey who nodded, "Yeah, that's are names." "My names Fall!" 'Fall' the gray kitten mewed as she dashed under Sarah and Linsey's legs, "Seriously? What the bloody hell!" 'Light' yowled and glared at the kitten as she tumbled onto her side.

"What are you doing on my territory?" "Oh well, we don't really know the answer to that..." "You do not?" "No... Hehe" Demonstar sighed and stood up, "Follow me then" she meowed and then the three chorused together "Okay~" and then proceeded to follow the she-cat.

"Do you know what happened to us, Fall" Fallen asked, slurring out the word, Fall blinked at her, "No to tell the truth, I don't remember anything except for Mistress and her friend falling and becoming you two" she said.

"AWWW! She called me mistress~" Light cooed and had ^^ eyes all of a sudden.

They then entered a tunnel leading underground that went down for about twenty-five feet before craning up to a hollow surrounded by rose bushes, you could tell they were rose bushes because of all the thorns.

"Welcome, loners, to Dark Clan." Demonstar meowed proudly as she lead them to a really big rock at the end of the area to where she padded into a crevice and disappeared, the three waiting outside. Multiple cats were staring at this point.

Time Skip - Light's P.O.V

I blinked as Demonstar announced us as apprentices to her clan. I mean don't get me wrong, I was super happy but I was confused. Three unoriginal clans and no cats I know? It's irratating but meh, I always wanted to know what I would look like as a cat, and I was quite happy with the outcome.

"-please welcome them to the clans." Demonstar finished and jumped off of the big rock and went back in it, I stared and they looked at Linsey, "Well Fallen-sama, it seems as though we aren't going anywhere for a while" I stated and she nodded before staring at me "I told you not to call me that, I have no idea why you do. So stop." "No" "What?" "Didn't you hear me? I said no" "Grrr" "Your not a dog" I told her and then fled as she pounced at me and as I ran in my chosen direction I immediatly stopped and stared at two extremely familiar looking cat.

I was sure Linsey saw them too, cause she stopped dead in her tracks, same as me. There were two tom cats in front of us, one a gray tabby with dark blue eyes but I recognized them as blind and light blue instead of the color I am actually seeing and I saw a orange tabby, whose eyes I recognized as amber.

"Holy hot mother of god... Dont they look like? ..." Linsey said and Fall laid inbetween us, I just stared "Yes... Very much like Lionblaze and Jayfeather" I agreed to her. This caught the attention of the two tom though who sorta looked like they were gaping at us, like we had grown second heads.

"What did you just say?" The gray one growled and Linsey and I just continued to stare, Fallkit coming to our aid, "They said you look like Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I assume that was your name before, seeing the two of you reacted in such a way."

"Uh... Yes. Though how do you know that?" Lovely Lionblaze asked and I shook my head, I am such a fan girl, "It's a long story that we can't tell you about. But I am pretty sure you will find out later."

* * *

**I hope it was alright! I am not to good at people**

**whom are not my OC's. I apologize if they were OOC, now and later. For**

**I am not good at personalities really.**

**But anyway I hope you read again! Please review, they always help me update faster!**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
